


One Big, Beautiful Family

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“How’s your mother doing with the new medication?” Y/N asked, walking up to Spencer and placing a kiss on his cheek. After joining the Bureau nearly five months ago, they had almost instantly fallen in love. “Is she reacting well to it?”

Donepezil, a cholinesterase inhibitor, had been prescribed to help memory, thinking, language, judgment and other thought processes that were commonly associated with Alzheimer’s. She’d only been diagnosed with the degenerative disease about a month before Y/N joined the team and they started dating. “She’s a little sick and she goes to the bathroom more often than she used to, but it really seems to be helping her,” he said happily, smiling into her neck as Strauss walked into the office. She glanced their way, probably contemplating saying something to them about public displays of affection in the office, but after going through her own struggles, she was more inclined to let the troubled agent off the hook.

“Thank god,” she said, leaning her head against his and pressing a firm kiss to his lips. She had met his mother quite a few times at this point. Originally, before she started the medication, Diana couldn’t remember her, but once she started the medication, they had begun to connect.

Spencer smiled, thankful to have found someone that loved his mother as much as he did. “She told me you’re like the daughter she never had,” he said as Morgan walked in and rolled his eyes at the lovey-dovey duo. 

“Really?” she asked, a little teary-eyed from the sentiment. “I’m glad. And I’m glad this medication seems to be working. Hopefully, this’ll keep her stable for a good long time. That way she can be at our wedding and see our children.”

Spencer smiled, a gigantic smile that made Morgan stick his finger down his throat in mock disgust. “So you plan on all that too? I thought I was the only one that was hopelessly in love with you and planning our lives together after five months.”

“Definitely not,” she laughed, hopping up from where they’d been sitting at his desk. They could get sickeningly cute, so she figured she should stop herself now. “I plan on a happy ending for the both of us - and I want your mom to be there.”

—–

Oh my god.

Y/N had been waking up for the past three mornings feeling like crap, but by the afternoon she was completely fine, so this morning, she’d woken up and taken a pregnancy test, figuring she’d at least rule that out. 

But it wasn’t ruled out. 

After five minutes, the line on the test was strikingly bright. She was definitely, without a doubt, pregnant. If she wasn’t already so in love with Spencer, the fact that she was pregnant after five months might’ve scared her, but she wasn’t - she was ecstatic. 

Before heading off to work, she slipped the test into a plastic bag and put it in her purse. Spencer was going to be a daddy. And she couldn’t wait to tell him. 

“What are you so happy about?” Morgan asked her as she walked in that morning. 

“Nothing,” she said coyly, waiting at her desk until Spencer walked in. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

After nearly 30 minutes waiting for Spencer to arrive, he finally walked in with a cup of coffee for both of them. “Sorry I was late. Mom woke up late this morning, so I wanted to make sure she was okay and medicated before I left, but here’s your coffee.”

Caffeine was bad for babies, so she denied the sweet gesture. “You don’t want coffee? Are you sure you’re feeling well?” he asked, placing the back of his hand on her forehead to check for a temperature. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out the plastic bag, reveling the white stick. Within the last 30 minutes, everyone had made it into work, so they were all in the area when Spencer figured out what was going on. “Wait a minute,” he said, looking down at her seat where she was smiling from ear to ear. “This is a…and that means…are you serious? Like you’re definitely sure? Really sure?” His eyes started to tear as she shook her head. “I’m gonna be a daddy!” he screamed, running around the office to the claps and screams of their loved ones. After running around for a few minutes while Y/N cried, he returned to her, gathering her from the desk into his arms to spin her around. 

Six months ago, when his mother had been first been diagnosed, Spencer was sure that his mother wasn’t going to be lucid enough to see the day when he got all he ever wanted, but that day was here, and when he got home, she’d be told she was going to be a grandma.

—–

After work that day, Spencer and Y/N returned to his apartment to tell his mother of her soon-to-be grandchild. She started sobbing, embracing Y/N in a vice grip and crying how she never thought she’d live to see this day. “I love you so much,” she said to Y/N, patting her still flat stomach. “And I love you too.”

That week they made an appointment at the doctor’s office and were told that Y/N was 10 weeks along. “Actually, I have some news for you,” he said, waving the wand over her stomach. “You see these?” He pointed toward the screen three separate times. “Those are your babies.”

“Three!?” they exclaimed, looking at each other with a mixture of panic and excitement.

“You’re having triplets,” he smiled. 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Spencer laughed, waving his hand over his girlfriend’s stomach. “Oh my god, we’re gonna be a family. A big, beautiful family.” He leaned down, taking her mouth in a kiss as the doctor wiped the ultrasound gel off her stomach. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“You had something to do with it too,” she laughed, taking the picture of the ultrasound from the doctor. “Promise you’ll still love me when I’m gigantic?”

“Absolutely,” he replied. “Even when you start waddling like a penguin.”

As they stared at the picture in shock, they discussed names, although they didn’t know the genders just yet. “I like Oliver for a boy,” she said, insisting that if at least one of them was a boy, the middle name had to be Spencer. “I also like Harper, but I know that was the name of one of the bitches that made fun of you in school, so that’s out.”

“How about Faith for a girl?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands on her stomach. 

They’d had their doctor’s appointment scheduled early in the morning so they could both go to work, but before heading there, they returned to Spencer’s apartment. “Hey mom?” Spencer said as they walked in the door.

“I thought you were supposed to be going to work after the doctor’s appointment? Is everything okay?” she asked worriedly, reaching out for Y/N’s stomach in a panic.

“Everything’s fine, Mom,” she replied, pulling out the picture to show her. “We just wanted to come by and tell you that you’re having not one, not two, but three grandbabies!”

In a swift movement that made Spencer think she had collapsed, Diane dropped down to hug Y/N’s stomach. “I love all three of you,” she whispered. “I can’t wait to meet you.”


End file.
